mentiras bonitas
by yat luna-san
Summary: sakura describe como fue enamorada con unas palabras y como al darse cuenta de la realidad es muy dura aceptarla, todo por mentiras de quien ella amaba sasuke


**hola. **

**esto es un song-shot o como sea...**

**la cancion no me pretenece, le pertenece a diego verdaguer, ya se como puedo escuchar esa musica pero cuando tu padre escucha esa musica termina gustandote algunas cuantas canciones, bien la escuche y dije woah que linda, hay una parte que dice amadola pero la a la cambie a o, y espero les guste yo llore. **

**los personajes no me pertencen le pertenece a kishimoto-sama. **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-solo llévame con ella dobe-**

**-por que para que le mientas mas-**

**-solo llévame con un carajo-**

**-¿la quieres?-**

**-si-**

* * *

Ambos jóvenes caminaban a un hospital.

**-quiero ver a Sakura, no un hospital-**

**-veras a Sakura pero no se si te guste lo que veras-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-entremos-**

* * *

Entraron, fueron a una habitación.

**-pasen-**

**-Hinata amor, podrías venir tantito-**

**-claro Naruto-kun-**

La joven salio.

**-Sasuke-**

**-hola-**

**-Hinata amor, el teme quiere ver a Sakura-**

**-no creo-**

**-es lo que le dije pero-**

**-¿pero?-**

**-pero el dice que la quiere y que quiere decir por que se fue y por que el dientes de tiburón dijo que era una apuesta-**

Hinata miro a Sasuke y le entrego un cuaderno.

**-primero lee eso y luego podrás verla-**

Sasuke lo tomo y sentándose en unas sillas de ahí empezó a leer. Bajo la mirada de Naruto y Hinata.

* * *

Me enamore de ti como una tonta, tu constante rechazo me lastimaba, pero no me rendí aunque tenia que enfrentarme a las demás mujeres entre ellas Ino, no me di por vencida, sabes siempre soñaba contigo en las noches, siempre pensé que estábamos hecho como si unas piezas de rompecabezas se entrelazaran

Siempre lloraba pensando que jamás te gustaría, siempre lloraba por pensar que no era lo suficiente bonita, siempre rechacé a Naruto por ti, por que pensé que en cualquier momento me mirarías como yo te veía, me pedirás ser tu novia y tendríamos la típica relación de los cuentos de hadas, era una chica muy muy pero muy tonta, con el tiempo me di cuenta que no.

_Me dijo te quiero y yo le creí_  
_le entregue mi alma y no presentí_  
_que un día se iría_  
_sin adiós decir_  
_y me dejaría amándolo así._

Hasta que un día me miraste, pensé que me dirías estoy arto de ti, aléjate, me fastidias, ya estaba preparada para aquellas palabras que con sorpresa nunca llegaron, al contrario solo me vistes, tus ojos me sorprendieron tenían un brillo que jamás había visto, mi yo interior grito de emoción, jamás pensé que aquel brillo solo era una actuación tuya.

Estábamos solos, Naruto se encontraba con Iruka-sensei, así que no estaba para molestarnos, mi corazón empezó a latir como nunca cuando dijiste esas palabras.

**-te quiero sakura-**

No pude articular palabras estaba por llorar, no, mejor dicho llore de felicidad, te abrase esperando ser correspondida por el abrazo pero me lleve la sorpresa que no pero no me importo, por que tu me querías y esa era tu forma de ser.

Jamás pensé que algún día te irías.

_Me dijo te amo_  
_me dijo mentiras_  
_mentiras bonitas y yo le creí_  
_me dijo te amo_  
_me dijo mentiras,_  
_mentiras bonitas y yo le creí._

Con el tiempo tuvimos una relación un tanto hermosa para mi, y para otros no sana, pero siempre me moleste por sus palabras, por que yo sabia que tu me querías y ah tu manera tu me mostrabas que era querida, éramos unos adolescentes apenas, estaba feliz, por aquellas mentiras tan bonitas que me decías cuando estábamos solos.

Teníamos la relación que quería, tu me querías, cuando estábamos en tu departamento como otras veces, me decías.

**-Sakura siéntate aquí-**

Señalabas la cama, al principio me ruborice, te iba a decir que éramos todavía unos niños pero solo querías que me alejara de tu escritorio, te sentaste cruzados de brazos en tu escritorio y me veías, siempre me ponía nerviosa con tu mirada.

**-te amo-**

Me dijiste, me sorprendí, me paralice, cuando me recupere me acerque a ti, te abrase y me correspondiste, por primera vez me abrazabas, en toda nuestra relación jamás lo habías hecho y esa vez me sentí como nunca.

**-te amo Sasuke, te amo tanto-**

Te respondí, te lo grite y como tonta te lo dije en el oído.

Jamás pensé que eran mentiras tuyas.

_Me dijo te quiero y yo le creí_  
_le entregue mi alma y no presentí_  
_que un día se iría_  
_sin adiós decir_  
_y me dejaría amándola así._

Desde esa vez, casi no me aleje de ti, siempre te preparaba algo para comer, le pedía ayuda a mi mamá y ella gustosa me ayudaba, iba a tu casa, arreglaba tu habitación, aunque no era mucho por que eras un tipo ordenado, cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de nuestras relación, se puso muy triste, me dolió ver lo así pero debía comprender que te amaba y daría todo por ti, no me importaba que fuera, pero sabes por que también no me preocupe, era por que Hinata estaba ahí, y sabia que esos dos terminaría juntos.

Y no me equivoque.

Después de un tiempo cumplíamos 1 año de novios, pensé que me dirías te amo como esa vez, pero solo me dijiste.

**-te quiero Sakura-**

De nuevo aquellas palabras tan hermosas para mi, mi corazón aun latía.

Hacia doki doki doki doki, sentía que tu lo escuchabas en ese gran silencio que había y entonces con el corazón en la garganta.

**-te amo Sasuke-**

Te dije aunque, me miraste con una sonrisa que jamás había visto, morí con ella, como si cupido me diera otro flechazo caí en tus garras.

Esa noche, aunque ya no éramos tan niños, teníamos 17, me entregue a ti en cuerpo y alma. Esa noche me hiciste mujer, esa noche me había entregado al hombre que amaba, recuerdas como hiciste que gritara tu nombre en cada embestidas que me dabas.

Jamás pensé que aquello solo fue una apuesta.

_Me dijo te amo_  
_me dijo mentiras_  
_mentiras bonitas y yo le creí_  
_me dijo te amo_  
_me dijo mentiras,_  
_mentiras bonitas,_  
_y yo me rendí._

Siempre me decías te quiero, después de llevarme dos veces a la cama, me dijiste

**-te amo-**

Después de eso tuvimos meses juntos, siempre te decía te amo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me mentiste tan bonito?, fue una idiota de lo peor, había caído en tus trampas, por estar enamorada jugaste conmigo, por amarte tanto, te aprovechaste.

Había caído en esas mentiras bonitas, en esas palabras falsas, todo fue mentira y fue hermoso, cuando te fuiste llore como tonta, jamás pensé que no me amabas, jamás pensé que solo fuera un juguete Sasuke.

Sabes que mas me dolió, saber que todo era una apuesta con tu amigos, sabes como se puso Naruto cuando se entero, casi mata a tu amigo, y me dijo

**-Sakura solo fueron mentiras de ese idota-**

**-fueron mentiras bonitas, Naruto-**

Me miro y me abrazo.

Te creí, te ame, me entregue a esas mentiras bonitas.

Y al final ¿que recibí?

* * *

Cuando termino, alzo la mirada.

**-bien ahora si estas listo puedes verla-**

Fueron las palabras de Hinata

El asistió y entro, cerro la puerta y cuando la volteo a ver jamás pensó ver eso.

**-sakura-**

La joven había tenido un accidente donde la llevo al hospital pero esta quedo en coma, tres años habían pasado, tres años donde se veía lo demacrada que estaba.

Se acerco y aunque en silencio lloro.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, y que tal. **

**pobre sakura... ese sasuke es un.,..**

**no saben como me costo pensarlo, pero despues de meditarlo deje que se escribiera solo literalmente. **

**es corto como vieron por que como que largo no me salio. **

**hare otro de naruhina pero no se. **

**en fin espero les guste . **

**nos vemos**

**by. yat luna **


End file.
